Kaio Kinbena
}} Kaio Kinbena (勤勉な・かイオ, Kinbena Kaio) is a student and aspiring Hero in training at U.A. High's Class 1-T. Delsin's childhood and best friend, Kaio has always went out of his way to support him, acting as one of Delsin's main inspirations to grow out of his neglecting phase. He is one of the main protagonists in the My Hero World Series. Appearance ... ... ... ... ... Gallery KaioFull.jpg|Kaio's casual appearance. KaioFestiv.png|Kaio at U.A.'s Festival. Personality An easy to anger, though honest, and not too aggressive person, Kaio is as loud and determined as he can get, often calling others by nicknames and mouthing out bad words. As he speaks, he may even start using some kind of countryside accent. Nevertheless, he is a fair individual, who won't hold back from treating people he meets based on their actions. Even then, Kaio is most expressive whenever he is angry, something shown through him shouting and twisting his face in a myriad of ways. Generally, veins also appear throughout his frame for increased comical effect. Kaio often flexes his muscles when speaking, something that comes from a time when he didn't even have a proper frame. This also happens if he is especially angry at something or someone. The closest Kaio seems to be to a person, the more he uses swearing with them. This is a trait he shares with Delsin, though, he does it on a larger scale in the manner that he starts with few words and gradually uses more. Despite his clear goals to becoming a Hero, Kaio knows when not to stand up and, instead, back down. At the start of the story, he often notes how both he and Delsin are not heroes yet, to the point Kaio constantly reminds themselves that they need to train. Tying into that, Kaio has no shame on asking anyone to help his training. Kaio dislikes how some "Apologies" end up being overused and, thus, wasted. For that reason, whenever he deems it unnecessary, Kaio instantly tells the person not to do it. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Kaio is often regarded as one of the strongest students of Class 1-T. He can fight back against powerful opponents such as Braun Alamo and Kago Yoiowari, the latter considered to be 1-T's strongest, despite their Quirks. Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Quirk is a Quirk that pertains to the Transformation category and the base for all of Kaio's stunts. It allows him to modify and adapt his muscle in the face of a specific situation, similar to a rapid evolution proccess. As he does this, his muscles generally gain a redder texture and even let out steam, something possible due to the high temperature his muscles reach, prompting some of the sweat to become gaseous. Kaio's muscles, however, don't simply start to adapt on their own and require a trigger from him. Other ---- Kaio's new stats, according to the creator. ---- Kaio's Heaven Piercer stats, according to the creator. Equipment & Weapons Relationships Classmates= Delsin D. Dreher: Kaio and Delsin are the best of friends, having known each other and interacting since they were just toddlers. They often refer to each other via certain nicknames, commonly calling each other "Bro", while constantly exchanging bad words, some of which they taught themselves. Along with what is stated above, their families have also formed a bond, to the point they have put Delsin and Kaio in the same schools throughout their life. They often walked together to school and were targeted constantly by their xenophobic classmates, most of whom were handled by Kaio. Being regularly badmouthed, Delsin and Kaio defended each other, even causing full arguments to break out. Though, Kaio calls Delsin out on his antics and, ever rarily, his sudden actions, he leaves it clear that they still are and will always be brothers. In fact, Delsin is one of the few people that Kaio reminds not to apologize to, stating that they won't fall apart. Furthermore, Kaio keeps an eye out for people who abuse Delsin's kindness towards them, quickly dealing with and reprimanding them for doing so. One of the few individuals who knows of Delsin's problems, Kaio doesn't shy away from talking and trying to cheer him up, even waking in the middle of the night to check up on his friend, should they be having a sleepover. Kaio has developed a movement exercize that seems to completely cleanse Delsin of his morning sickness. Rick Rodriguez: |-| Teachers= Andre Halva: |-| Family= Aimi Kinbena: As a family, Kaio and Aimi seem to deeply love each other, though, they act casually around and in reference to each other. Aimi is quick to remind him of whatever chores he has in hand, instead of simply complaining about it having not been done. Battles Trivia Behind the scenes *He is based on Kōsuke Wakamatsu from the Kuroko no Basuke Series. *Kaio is the author's favourite character within My Hero World. *His first name contains the kanji for Increase (か), alluding to his Quirk. His family name, Kinbena (勤勉な), roughly means Hard working. *Kaio is the first named character to debut in the My Hero World Series. *Originally, Kaio was supposed to simply possess a muscle expansion Quirk. In regards to personality, he was more distant and, thus, would be more aloof instead of friendly to Delsin. His name was also spelt as "Caio Kinbenna". Extras *Kaio is the oldest student in Class 1-T. *His school ranks are as follows: **2nd at the Entrance Exam. **3rd at Quirk Apprehension. **7th in Class 1-T's Grades at the First Semester. **6th in Grades at the Second Semester. *According to Aimi: **Kaio's special skill is using his mind quickly. **His favorite food is Chicken. **His favorite drink is Coffee. **As a hobby, he builds origami. **As a routine, he goes to school and works out. **His charm point is his overall build. **Kaio is ambidextrous. **His favorite smell is that of recently made coffee. **He has no complex. Category:Characters Category:Males